Together Forever
by Little.StarBabe
Summary: In the Avatar world, a few dozens of generations after Korra defeated Amon, four friends are graduting from Republic City's Rooyal Academy. They will all go back to their own familes and they're unsure of when they'll ever see each other again. They all decide to take one final trip around the world together to celebrate their happiest years together. RotBTD fic
1. Chapter 1

**Together Forever**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing but this plot belongs to me. This is not being redistributed for money or any sort of profit. Everything goes to its rightful owner(s)

_Author's Note_: Hey everyone! (to all my past readers, so sorry about not updating the other fics; This summer has just been bleh) I've recently discovered the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons and I'm now addicted. And so now I present to you the first chapter of Together Forvever! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Graduation

"Guys, come on!" Rapunzel said, pulling on Hiccup and Merida's hands behind her. She pulled the two into the main courtyard as Jack follows behind.

"Rapunzel," Hiccup said, trying to pull away "My dad is going to be here tomorrow morning to take me home and I still have to finish packing."

She blew a raspberry at him in response. Merida and Jack just laughed while Hiccup sighed. Rapunzel pulled them towards the large tree in the corner of the courtyard, and then pulled them down to sit next to her.

"This is it guys," she said smiling widely, "We are going to graduate from Republic City's Royal Academy in 3 hours." She squealed and clapped her hands, making the rest of them smile.

"After this," Merida said, "We can finally do what we want."

"I'm getting my own place here," Jack said, "I'm spending the summer with my folks and then back here to party it out for a year."

"I'm taking over the family business," Hiccup said, leaning back so that he was laying on his back, "I'll probably stay there for the rest of my existence."

"I'm off to my parents," Merida muttered, resting her head on Hiccup's stomach, "I don't even know what they're going to make me do."

"We're all going to different places," Rapunzel said sadly, leaning against the tree, "We might never see each other again..."

They all sat in silence for a few minutes before Merida started giggling.

"What is it?" Jack asked, but Merida couldn't stop laughing. It didn't take long for Rapunzel to join in and soon enough the two girls had tears coming out of their eyes.

"What are they laughing about?" Jack asked Hiccup, but the brunette just shrugged.

"I-I can't breathe," they choked out at the same time which only made them laugh harder. The boys only got more confused.

"What is even happening," Hiccup muttered, sitting up and making Merida roll off. He moved over to where Jack was sitting and rested on his hands and they watched the two girls in fascination.

"Do-do you two remember what happened the first day we met?" Merida finally managed to choke out. Rapunzel only laughed harder, clutching her stomach as she wheezed out breathes.

"It was in art class?" Rapunzel clarified when the boys stared blankly. Immediately they too started laughing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shit shit shit_, I thought when I walked into the classroom. Nearly everyone knew at least one other person and they were all already sitting with that person. _

This is not going to be fun...

_"Everyone take a seat," the teacher said, and to the few like myself who were still lingering around, he just pointed us to different seats. He pointed me to one with three big guys and I grimace when they all turn to stare at me. I slowly walk over to the seat but then I'm suddenly thrown to the ground by another large guy who only smirks at me before taking that seat. _

_I scoff and then stand, straightening my clothes before looking around for another seat. I see an open one next to a girl with long blonde hair. When she sees me looking she smiles. I take that as permission to take the seat next to her. _

_"That was so uncalled for," she said when I sat in the seat next to her. She stares at the table of four guys for a few seconds before she smiles mischievously. She turns to the red headed girl across from her and nods. The red head turns to the boy next to her and whispers something to him, making him laugh. _

_I see him stare at a bucket of purple paint and then a few lines of it raising out of the bucket. I watch as the lines each travel to one of the big guys at the table. Because they were all facing the teacher none of them noticed the weird designs happening on the others' faces. _

_"Oh dear," I mutter as I try to hold in my laughter. Once he was done, I saw the blonde haired girl wave her hands and I saw the paint harden ever so slightly. I was still shocked that the teacher hadn't noticed anything yet. _

_The red haired girl waved her hands too and the entire room heated up. But it must have been much hotter by the four guys because they almost immediately started sweating. One of them wiped his forehead, smearing the paint. _

_Now we were all giggling. _

_"What's your name by the way?" the blonde asked. _

_"I'm Hiccup."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"The idiots were convinced it was somehow my fault," Hiccup laughed.

"You're an earth bender," Rapunzel said, "Why would they think that?"

"Which is why they're idiot," Jack answered, laughing. The white haired man shrugged out of his school blazer and loosened his tie. ("We won't have these anymore," he muttered to which Hiccup laughed at.)

"We were, what, 9 when we all met?" Merida said, "And now we're all 18."

"I'm 19," Jack said, winking.

"And I'm only 17," Rapunzel added, laying down next to Merida on her stomach.

"Well, you two were born right by the cut off dates, so shut up." The two laugh before silence engulfs the group of friends.

After a long pause, Jack breaks it. "We should all do something this summer."

"Why?"

"Because, guys, this is it," Jack explained, "This is the year we graduate. Now it's not that we'll see each other again after three months. This is it."

"So what do you think we should do?" Merida asked, rolling over so she too was on her stomach.

"We could travel," he said after thinking, "We can take my family boat-"

"That'd be a little long, and we probably couldn't go everywhere," Hiccup cut in. He turned to the side and stretched out his legs, leaning his back against Jack's shoulder.

"We could take Tanya!" Rapunzel said, smiling widely as she got excited about the idea.

"Tanya?"

"My air bison, remember?" Rapunzel frowned slightly and hit Merida on the shoulder. "I can't believe you don't know."

Jack and Hiccup both moved closer to the girls who were both smiling widely.

"This could work," Jack said happily.

"We could travel the world!" Merida said, sitting up normally.

"This is going to be brilliant," Hiccup said.

"Wait, what time is it?" Rapunzel asked, jumping up to her feet. Jack checked his watch, and then jumped up when he realized there was only an hour left till graduation.

"It's already been two hours?" Hiccup asked, also jumping. He grabbed Jack's discarded jacket and tossed it to him.

"Shit," Merida muttered and Jack helped her up. "Shit shit shit." She helped Rapunzel dust off some of the grass that had been left behind on her skirt. While Merida did that, Rapunzel fixed the red head's hair.

"Time to run." The two boys took off in the direction of their dorms while the girls booked it in the other direction, to their own dorms.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Merida, keep still!" Rapunzel said, as she tried to pull a brush through her friend's wild hair.

"Can't you just leave it the way it is?" Merida responded, trying to squirm out of Rapunzel's death grip.

"No! Fire Nation hairstyles always have at least a bit of the hair up!"

"Well, don't Air bender girls usually have their hair shaved back and in a braid," Merida snapped back, pulling back once more.

"My father wasn't from the Air Nomads," Rapunzel said, forcing Merida down back in the seat. The blonde haired girl decided it'd be best just to leave as much of Merida's wild hair down as possible, so she just took two long locks from the sides of her face and just pulled them back and pinned them there. "I take his hair."

Merida just scoffed. "We've got 20 minutes before we have to be at the ceremony."

"So what? I'm already dressed, my makeup is done; I just need to do my hair."

"Do that one lose side braid and put in that flower clip; It'll show off your hippie ways." Rapunzel stuck out her tongue but did as Merida said anyway.

"Could you just check one last time, please, if we left anything?" Merida gave her a look.

"We didn't-"

"Just check." Merida sighed but did as she was told anyway. The walls in their shared room for the past 9 years were completely bare. The beds on either side of the room had been stripped down to the plain mattresses. The dressers and desks were completely empty. The two wardrobes were empty except for the two mirrors they came with. The closet had nothing in it but the built in shelf.

"Well, it's all empty," Merida assured as Rapunzel turned away from the mirror, her hair complete.

"The engraving is still there right?"

Merida just smiled fondly as her hands traced the rough engraving in the wall near the floor. Rapunzel came over and squatted down next to her, her hand reaching out to it.

_JF HH_

_RS MF_

"Remember when we made it?"

"Of course I do!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"Jack," I say, standing from my chair, "Get off my bed!" I push the fool until he's off and he falls on the floor. _

_"Dammit," he mutters as she straightens. "That's not any fair." _

_"Today's my birthday," I reply snarkily, "Anything I say or do goes." He huffs at me before going and sitting in my chair. _

_"Happy 16th," Hiccup says, laying on the other bed, next to Merida. Jack takes out his pocket knife and flips it in and out. _

_"Isn't that against the rules?" Hiccup said, eyeing the small blade. _

_"Eh, who cares?" Jack says, "Unless I hurt someone, I don't see the point in worrying." _

_"Here," Hiccup says to me, and then tosses me a wrapped box, "Happy birthday." _

_"Draw me like one of your French girls, Jack," Merida whispered in a fake sultry voice, doing a ridiculous pose on the bed. Hiccup and I just laugh while Jack makes a face. _

_"You know what we should do?" Jack said, standing up. "The youngest of us is now technically old enough to get married; We should celebrate." I jump out of bed, and basically flatten myself against. _

_"You want to get married, Jack?" I say in a fake super-happy, super-bimbo-like, voice. "Oh yes, Jack! I say yes! We can elope and Hiccup and Merida could be our witness; Oh what a happy day!" _

_"What the hell is with you two today?" _

_"You're getting married?" Merida said, jumping out of bed and running over to me. She and Hiccup both started getting into it while Jack kind of stood there, very confused. _

_"He just proposed!" _

_"But Jack!" Hiccup said, hugging him from behind, "It was supposed to be me and you together forever." _

_"I'm open to that stuff," I say, moving so that my chest was right against Jack's. _

_"For the love of Yue," Jack muttered, trying to squirm away. _

_"Ohh," Merida said, coming over and joining us, "Room for one more." _

_"Of course," I say, leaning in towards her. _

_"Oh dear, they're going to do it," Hiccup said. He and Jack both freeze to watch Merida and myself. Then we stop and turn to face them. _

_"Don't think so, boys," Merida says, flicking them on their foreheads ("Ow!"). I plant a light kiss on each of their cheeks and laugh. _

_"Anyway," Jack said, recovering quicker than Hiccup. "We should actually do something." _

_"Like?" I say, jumping into the bed next to Merida. _

_He pursed him lips as he tried to come up with something. _

_"Oh!" Hiccup said, "I know! Give me your knife!" When Jack hesitates, Hiccup takes it from him with a frown. _

_"I won't damage your precious knife," he mutters before he moves between the spot in the middle of the beds. _

_"What are you doing?" _

_"Hold on." He drops down to his knees and then goes to a spot pretty close to the floor. I drop down next to him and watch as he carves all our initials into the wall. _

_"That's vandalism," I say, frowning. _

_"Who cares?" Jack said, crouching behind us. "That's fantastic, Hic." _

_"Anyone who lives here after us will see it," Merida said, leaning over the bed. _

_"We'll be immortalized," Jack replies, staring at the engraving in happiness. _

_"Our friendship will," I say with a smile. _

_"Always, Rapunzel." _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"We're all going to get married, remember?" Rapunzel says, smiling at Merida.

"Our friendship is going to be here forever," she whispered. "No matter where we are in 5, 10, or 20 years."

"Always," Rapunzel says. We stand like that in silence, going over memories in our heads.

"Oh for the love of Agni!" Merida says, shaking her head and wiping her face. "We are not going to cry tonight!"

"Of course not!" Rapunzel says, blinking back her own tears.

"We are only going to watch Hiccup cry," Merida said, steeling her own voice.

"Right!" And then the blonde starts giggling.

"What is it?"

"Hiccup hiccups." Merida is silent as she processes what her best friend just said.

"Did this actually take us 9 years to figure out?" Five minutes of silence happen before the girls dissolve into giggles.

"O-Okay," Rapunzel finally says, "We've got 2 minutes to get down to the ceremony." The two girls glance at each other before racing out the door.

Their entire race down had them in giggles. They ran down the stone hallways which were open to the courtyards and cut through classrooms. When they finally arrived, they didn't even have a chance to say hello to the boys before each grabbed one of the girls' arms.

"You two are insane," Hiccup says, pulling Rapunzel into the seat next to him.

"There are 30 seconds before the ceremony starts," Jack continued as he pushed Merida into the seat beside him.

"Don't push me!" He made a face at her in response.

"Shut up, the both of you," Hiccup whispers, "It's starting."

Merida elbowed Jack, who then did it back until Rapunzel switched seats with her so that the redhead was sitting next to Hiccup.

"He started it."

"Shut up, Merida." Jack laughed and Rapunzel hit his side.

"Don't even say it, Jack."

Less than 10 minutes into the ceremony, it began raining.

"You've got to be kidding me..."

The headmaster didn't say anything for a few seconds as the rain poured down on everyone and then he looked out to the 50 or so graduation students.

"Well?" he said.

Immediately, Jack and the other water benders stood and created a giant water dome that was over the entire ceremony. Hiccup and the rest of the earth benders stood after them, all moving in a synchronized way as they raised up giant slabs of rock to create a makeshift room. While Merida and the other fire benders worked on making enough light for the room, Rapunzel and the air benders worked on drying off the rest of the people.

The headmaster made a few jokes about the situation before continuing through with the ceremony.

"This is boring," Rapunzel whispered to Jack. He looked down at her in amusement.

"Well, after we get our certificates," he promised, "We can ditch and plan our world trip."

"About that," Rapunzel whispered, "How are we all going to meet up because we need Tanya."

"We'll figure it out," he assured.

_"Shut it, you two!" _

After the ceremony and all the pictures, the four friends went back to the boys dorm to help Hiccup finish packing.

Jack and Merida sat on Hiccup's bed while Rapunzel helped him fold the clothes to put in the suitcase.

"How come you have your own room?" Jack asked. Hiccup shrugged in response.

"I had requested one," he explained, folding up a shirt, "But I didn't actually think they'd come through with it."

"How come? You don't like rooming with me?" Hiccup scoffed.

"No," he says, "You always play jokes on me; it's no fun."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Hiccup looked like a little kid whenever he slept, I noticed. He was curled up in a fetal position with his arms outstretched. _

This is going to be fun...

_He would kill me when he woke up though. After a moment of consideration I decided it was worth it. _

_I take the small bowl of warm water and carefully lift his right hand. _

He was going to murder me.

_I put his hand in the bowl, wait a few seconds and when he stirs slightly, I assume it worked and jump back into my own bed. _

_"What the hell...?" I hear him ask drowsily. I have to bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from laughing. _

_A minute passes and then I hear him gasp in surprise and shock. _

_"Dammit Jack!"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jack stuck his tongue out at him while the two girls laughed.

"Anyway," Jack continued, "How are we all going to meet up for this trip?"

"My dad's picking me up tomorrow," Hiccup said.

"My parents will be too," Rapunzel said.

"Ours are coming next week," Jack said, gesturing to himself and Merida.

They all stay silent, the only sounds being the clothes being folded and put away.

"This one's full, where's another?" Rapunzel asked quietly once she was done.

"There isn't another one," Hiccup muttered.

"What?" Merida asked.

"I only brought one..."

"You fit all these clothes into this?" Merida gestured to the medium sized suitcase.

"Astrid helped me pack..."

_"Ohh, Astrid~!" _

_"Shut up!" _

"Oh!" Rapunzel suddenly said, smiling at Hiccup's blush, "I know what we could do!"

_"You have another suitcase?" _

_"No, you twit, she's talking about the trip; The suitcase isn't as important!" _

_"Hey!" _

"Which is?" Jack asked, cutting off Merida and Hiccup.

"Okay, so Hiccup can leave with his dad in the morning-" _("Thanks...")_ "Hold on!- And then you and Merida can come with me and my parents! Then once we spend a few days with my family, we can take Tanya and go pick up Hiccup, spend a few days there with his family, and then visit your or Merida's parents and then the other's parents and then go off on our trip!"

"And how long is this trip supposed to last?" Hiccup asked.

"The entire summer," Jack assured. "We can go everywhere!"

"For three months we can be free!"

"We know how much you like to be free, Merida."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"You're going to die!" Rapunzel yelled at me as I soared through the air. _

_"Maybe someday, Rapunzel!" I yell back, shouting happily, "But today is not that day!" I whoop as I suddenly extinguish the flames from my hands and feet, making me drop through the air. I hear Rapunzel scream and then the sound of her flying after me. _

_"You are going to kill yourself!" she screams but I ignore her. I move out of the way so she couldn't catch me and start the flames from my hands and feet again, flying even higher than I was before. _

_"Don't do that!" Rapunzel yelled, but this time she let me fly as high as I want. _

_"Rapunzel," I call out, flying lower so that she could hear me. She crosses her arms and I could see the worry in her face. _

_"My mother is visiting tomorrow," I say slowly, and a look of understanding crosses her face briefly but then it's replaced by worry again. _

_"You know she won't let me do anything! 'Act like a lady,' 'Do this, do that,' 'You aren't allowed to have fun!'"_

_"Oh come on now, she isnt-" _

_"Yes, she is!" Rapunzel frowns slightly and then I soar back up again. _

_"Merida! Come back here!"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So is that confirmed with you guys?" Rapunzel asks. Jack and Merida both nod, and Hiccup just waves his hand dismissively.

"Now that that's done and taken care of," Hiccup says, pulling Jack and Merida off of the bed, "You three need to leave!"

"Wha-"

"I need to pack and I can't do that with you guys here!"

* * *

_Author's note:_ I do hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Hopefully I can get hte second one up soon enough, but in all honesty, I can't give any promises... I am so sorry about this fact...

Anyway, please leave a review! I'd like to know if people do enjoy this :)

Till next time,

***Star***


	2. Chapter 2

**Together Forever**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing but this plot belongs to me. This is not being redistributed for money or any sort of profit. Everything goes to its rightful owner(s)

_Author's Note_: Hey everyone! Another chapter! Yay! I'm usually not this fast in updating... But enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Begining

"Bye Hiccup!" Rapunzel said as she and Merida watched one of their best friend's leave them. While Hiccup struggled to carry the overstuffed suitcase behind him, her father carried two more like it with ease. Jack trailed behind them, carrying Hiccup's blankets and pillows.

"Look at him," Merida said, "He still doesn't stand up too straight." Rapunzel scoffs lightly at her.

"Just leave him alone about that," Rapunzel scolded lightly, "He's still taller than us so who cares?"

"He's not that much taller," Merida mutters, "Remember when we were the tallest?"

"I know; Remember two years ago when we came back to school and Jack was like 8 inches taller and dyed his hair white? I always wanted to know how he got it to stay like that, without the roots showing."

"At least we saw that coming; Hiccup shot up and his hair grew out and just 'Wow.'"

"I feel like you and I are the same, except we're 4 inches taller than 5 years ago."

"And we've got boobs."

"Oh right, the boobs; The boobs are the best part."

"Your's are much nicer."

"Oh please, they only look like that because I have no other curves; You actually have decent ones."

"No one ever really notices them."

"You always wear a sports bra, that's why." Merida just laughed in response.

"They're more comfortable, and you can't see the outline through shirts."

"That is true." The two girls began giggling, and Merida swatted Rapunzel's arm which only sent them into more giggles.

She and Merida felt an arm around their shoulders, making them jump and Rapunzel scream.

"It's only me," Jack said, jumping back as the girls whipped around to face him.

"You can't just do that you twit!"

"I didn't think-"

"Yeah, you didn't think!"

"We're on the verge of tears right now! And you think you can just up behind us?"

"What is wrong with you?"

"I said-"

"Shut up!" the girl cried in unison and Jack held up his hands in surrender.

After a moment, their frowns disappeared and sadness took over.

"Hiccup's gone," Merida says quietly. Rapunzel turned to her and rested her forehead on the red head's shoulder.

"He's gone..."

"We'll see him in a week or so," Jack assures. He watches the two girls for a minute before carrefully wrapping his arms around the two and resting his head on Merida's own.

"Jack?" Rapunzel said after a few moments of them standing like that.

"Hm?"

"How do you get your hair to look like that?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Mom! Dad!" Rapunzel yelled when she saw them. She basically launched herself into her father arms with her mother laughing behind them.

"Oh, wait," she said, letting go of her father, a small frown covering her face. A look of worry crossed their faces but then disappeared when she continued.

"Can Jack and Mer come stay with us for a week or so?" Relief washed over them and her father waved over Jack and Merida.

"Of course they can," he said, nodding to them in greeting. "But may I ask why?"

The friends all looked at each other, realizing they'd forgotten to tell their parents about the trip.

"Well?" Rapunzel's mother asked when they stayed quiet.

"Uh... So you know it's our last year together, right?" Rapunzel started, and her parents nodded. "Well, after this, we're all going to different places so we don't know when we'll see each other again."

Her parents just smiled. "Then why isn't your other friend, Hiccup, coming?"

"I was getting there," Rapunzel said with a nervous chuckled, "We've planned a trip for this summer; you know, to celebrate graduation; We'll pick up Hiccup after we stay with you guys..."

Her parents were silent as they processed this.

"How long is this trip supposed to last?" her mother finally asked.

"Uhm... The whole summer..." A small frown crosses her mother's face as she looks to her husband.

"Well," Rapunzel's father said slowly after a silent conversation with her mother, "I suppose after this summer, you all may not see each other again; And well, once the summer is over, you'll come back."

Rapunzel and Merida both began screaming in glee and jumping up and down. Rapunzel launched herself once more at her father, pelting his face with kisses.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she screamed and he winced as he moved his ear away from her shrill voice.

"Anything for you, my dear."

"Thank you, Daddy!"

_"You call your dad Dadd-Ow!" _

_"Shut it, Jack." _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Merida, you'll be sharing my room with me," Rapunzel says, pulling on the redhead's hand. "Jack, you'll be in the guest dorms; My dad'll show you the way. Come on, Mer."

"Wait, I thought men weren't allowed in the women's air temples?" Merida asked as her friend pulled her through the halls.

"We have guest dorms, Mer," Rapunzel laughed, "And my father wasn't born into the Air Nomads anyway. Besides, they like to have the parents together for the summer when the kids are back from the schools."

"That's cool," Merida said in a bored tone. Rapunzel tsked, but at that point they'd finally arrived in her room.

"You know, I've never actually seen your room," Merida said, looking around. There was a large bed against one end of the room and a large dresser and mirror on the opposite wall, the same wall with the door. A desk with photo frames on it was by the window, which was between the dresser and mirror. On the wall opposite the desk, there were posters depicting different airbending moves.

"It's weird," Rapunzel says, taking off her shoes and going into a closet by the foot of the bed. "None of us have ever actually visited each other's homes."

"We spend most of the year together," Merida laughs, "Summer is the time for family."

"I thought you didn't like your family?" Rapunzel's voice became muffled as she went into the closet and changed into more comfortable clothes.

"It's my mother that I don't enjoy," Merida explains, jumping onto the bed. "I love my brothers and father."

"I wish I had a brother," Rapunzel says wistfully, "Or even a sister."

"Hm," Merida sighed, smiling fondly as she thought of her little brothers.

"Anyway," Merida continued, a smile on her face, "What are you planning on doing with Flynn?"

Rapunzel peeked her head out of the closet at the mention of his name. "Well, Eugene," she said, "He is actually visiting Ba Sing Se with his family. I won't see him this summer." She comes out of the closet now, wearing the usual Air Nomadic clothing: a full orange-yellow body suit that reached her shins, a belt around her waist, a red-orange shawl that reached her elbows, and red knee socks that went under the body suit. She moves to the desk chair and plops herself down in it.

"But we're going to visit Ba Sing Se!" Merida said excitedly, sitting up. "You might see him."

"No," Rapunzel says, "This trip is going to be about us, so no boys!"

"Jack and Hiccup are going to be there," Merida said, laying back down.

"They hardly count," the blonde says, waving it off. "Do you want something to wear?"

"Yeah," Merida said, getting out of the bed, "But where's my luggage?"

"Someone'll bring it later; I have some stuff- just take your pick from whatever."

While Merida changed, Rapunzel began looking through the different photos on the desk. Her eyes landed on one particular one and she had to smile at the memory.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"Is he still on the cactus juice?" I ask Hiccup, grimacing at the drunken Jack lying on my bed. _

_"Ra- *hic -Rapunzel," Jack said, "I- *hic- I want to - *hic- go back to my room." _

_"Shut up, Jack," Hiccup says and then turns to me, "Yes. He is." _

_"Well, what am I supposed to do with him?" _

_"The girls dorms were closer," Hiccup explained, "And I've still got to go find Merida." _

_"Is the party really that good?" _

_"It started out good, but now it's just insane." I sigh as I look at Jack again. _

_"He's on my bed," I say sadly, sitting on Merida's. _

_"I promise when I bring Merida back, I'll sleep on the floor with you." I scoff. _

_"I'm not sleeping on the floor; I'll sleep in the bed with Merida." Hiccup just laughed. _

_"You do that," he says, starting for the door, "I'm going to go actually find her." _

_"Have fun," I call behind me as I hear the door shut. I sigh when I look at Jack again. I glance around the room, and my eyes land on the camera. With a smile, I grab it and stand over Jack. _

_"Smile, Jackie," I sing, and he just groans. With a bright flash, the photo is taken and I giggle when I see how it looks._

_Leaning next to him, I said, "I'm going to go change, and then when I come back, I will wait with you for Hiccup and Merida." _

_He just burped. _

Ew...

_I go into the wardrobe, ducking my head and leaving the door slightly open as I change into a set of pajamas, my flannel pants and cupcake tank top. When I come out of the wardrobe, I almost scream when I see Jack sitting up. _

_"Oh- *hic- Rapunzel, there you are- *hic- I le-left my jacket somewhere." He began to get out of the bed, and I rushed forward to catch him when he stumbled. _

_"Sit back down, Jack," I said, trying to push him back. _

_"Can I lay on the floor, please," he asked, leaning heavily on me. I almost fell under his weight. _

_"Okay, Jack," I said as I carefully lowered him to the floor, "Careful now." He kept resting against me even once we were sitting on the floor so I scooted till my back was against the bed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head against my chest, one of his legs over mine. I groaned when he rested nearly his entire weight on me._

_"You- *hic- You are such a good friend, Rapunzel," h said as he scooted up so that his head was resting in the crook of my neck. I felt better with this position instead now that I wasn't bearing most of his weight and I could actually breathe. _

_"I know, I am," I say, smiling. I plant a light kiss on his forehead and wrap my own arms around him, one stroking his hair and one on one of his own. I rest my cheek against his forehead and pull him closer. _

_"And you are too," I whisper. _

_After a few minutes, I felt his head get heavy and heard his breathing even. _

Great... How am I going to get him up now?

_At that moment, the door opened again and Hiccup stumbled in with a drunken Merida. _

_"Did they both get drunk?" I whisper when I see them. He nods and then pointedly looks at Jack. _

_"He fell asleep," I explain, "Apparently, the floor is more comfortable than the beds." _

_Hiccups chuckles and then sways to the side when Merida leans on him. _

_"Hic," she says, her words slurring "Zel's right, the floor probably much more comfortable thank standing." _

_"Alright," he agrees and then hold back a laugh as Merida pulls him down to the ground. He pulls her over towards the bed opposite me so that he was leaning against it like I was. Merida goes to him and climbs onto his lap. _

_"Oh, okay!" he says as she snuggles up to him, kind of like how Jack was to me, except she was on his lap. _

_I shush him as she curls up against his chest and lays there. Hiccup and I stay in silence until we hear Merida's breathing slow down. _

_"I wish we could take a picture of this," I whisper softly and Hiccup laughs. _

_"We must be a sight," he whispered back. _

_"An adorable sight!" He snickers. _

_"This is actually very uncomfortable," he whispered, "I don't get the other guys who do this all the time." _

_"It's probably more comfortable for them than it is for us."_

_"I'm going to be gay and be the woman in the relationship." We laugh lightly and then trail off into a comfortable silence. _

_"Good night, Zel," Hiccup whispers, resting his head against Merida's._

_"Sweet dreams, Hic." _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

"When's that from?" Merida asks, coming up behind Rapunzel. She was now wearing a similar outfit to her friend, but it was much more form fitting.

"Remember that one party that Hiccup had to carry you back from? He and Jack spent the night and Jack fell asleep on me and you were on Hiccup?"

"Oh gosh, that one," Merida says, straightening and turning away. "That was embaressing."

"Hiccup said he wished he was gay just so he'd never have to do that again."

"I was that uncomfortable?"

"I wished_ I_ was gay." Merida and Rapunzel both laugh.

"Jack's, like, 3 times your size though," Merida says, sitting on the floor, "I'm half of Hiccup's." Rapunzel rolled her eyes and then pulled up her best friend.

"Come on, they'll have served some food by now."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Jack, you look very cute in those clothes," Merida says as she and Rapunzel sat in their seat at the dining table.

"I don't know where my luggage is," he murmers.

"It'll be brought to your room later," Rapunzel explains, "But it seems Air Nomad clothing looks very nice on you."

Jack grimaced as he looked down at himself. His clothes were like Rapunzel's and Merida's except the belt was lower on his hips and instead of a shawl, there was an entire top shirt.

"I look pasty," he says, running a hand through his hair, "Yellow and orange are not the colors for someone with white hair."

"Oh, Mom!" Rapunzel said, turning to her mother, "I was wondering, can I cut my hair and make it brown?"

Her mother just stared at me, her face completely neutral. "If you give me a good enough reason why," Her mother said, turning back to her food, "Then I will let you."

"Jack used to have brown hair," Rapunzel said simply.

Her mother looked to Jack. "You must be joking..." Her shrugged in response.

"I felt like dyeing it one day," he explained, "And my friend helped me."

"Your friend did a marvelous job," her mother said, but then she turned back to her daughter, "That's not a good enough reason."

"Mom!"

"No, Rapunzel. You've got to give me a better reason."

"But we're leaving tomorrow morning!"

"What?" her father says, finally speaking up, "In the morning?"

"I'll be back in just three months, Daddy."

"Can't you at least stay a week?"

"We've still got to go get Hiccup." Jack and Merida both stayed quiet and looked down at their plates while Rapunzel talked with her parents. They glanced at each other nervously, and Jack shook his head when Merida opened her mouth to stay something.

"At least stay till the day after," her mother insists.

"Mom, come on, please?" Her mother and father both look to each other and had another silent conversation.

After a few minutes her mother sighs and speaks. "Fine, but after your trip, you'll spend at least a few weeks with us before you go to your aunt's."

Rapunzel screamed in happiness and hugged her mother tightly. "Thank you so much!"

"I can't believe we're agreeing to this..."

"Will you need anything?" her father asked.

"Food, lots and lots of money-" her mother rolled her eyes at this and her father paled slightly, "-a sleeping bag, comfortable clothes for all weather, some.." Rapunzel continued to list off a few more things that they would need as the rest of the group ate their meal in amusement.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Are you okay?" Merida asks as she gets into the bed next to Rapunzel. They'd just finished packing everything they'd need for their trip and were finally getting some time to sleep. Their luggage was put outside the door and whatever materials they needed were in Tanya's stall, ready to be loaded tomorrow. Rapunzel's father had given her a large purse full of money and then a smaller purse which held a number of cards.

_"These cards, if used in a bank in a major city, will allow you to take out some money from our account," her father explained, "I'd prefer you use the cards in the cities and the cash for emergencies only."_

"From tomorrow morning," Rapunzel said softly as Merida turned off the lights, "It is just going to be us."

"Isn't that the point?"

"It's the entire reason for the trip, but the reason it's just going to be us is that after this trip is that there may be no us after it." Merida was silent as she and Rapunzel lay there in the dark.

"Don't be like that, Zel," Merida whispered, "We'll all make it work."

"I can't imagine you guys not being there, you know?"

"We'll all be there for each other, always."

"You're going to be my maid of honor at my wedding, and my kids will call you auntie," Rapunzel laughs after a moment.

"I'll be that cool aunt," Merida laughs back, "The one that buys them all the cool stuff."

"I'll be the cool aunt to your kids!"

"Oh please, I'm not having kids!"

"Psh, I'm sure little Meridas will be the cutest things ever."

"Imagine little blonde haired, green eyed babies."

"My babies are going to be adorable."

"I hope your sons get Flynn's nose."

"Oh my gosh!"

"You know it's true!"

"Shut up, Merida!"

"It's tru- Dammit, Zell!"

"Go to sleep, Merida."

"You little bitch."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Just say 'Yip-Yip,'" Rapunzel explained to Jack. He sat on Tanya's head, holding the reigns. Merida sat in the large saddle on the air bison's back, finishing up the packing. Rapunzel flew down from Tanya's head to where her parents were.

"Are you sure you can't stay for another day, dear?" her mother worriedly asked when Rapunzel landed before them. "Your friends are always welcome."

"It's only going to be three months, Mother," Rapunzel said, happily excited for the trip. "Three months, and I'll be back here."

"Before you go to aunt and uncle's place!" her father said indignantly.

"I'm sure they won't mind me coming a bit later," she responded. A moment of silence engulfs the family before Rapunzel pulls her parents into a hug.

"Three months," she whispered, "And then I'll be back. I promise."

And then with that she let go of her parents and went back into the saddled with Merida.

"Yip-Yip!" Jack said, flicking the reigns. Tanya rose into the air and as they all flew away, Rapunzel waved to her parents until they were out of sight.

Even once they were, she continued to stare back.

"We could have stayed for another day, you know," Merida said softly. Rapunzel finally turned to the front, resting her back against the saddle.

She let out a deep breath before speaking. "Remember my foster mother?"

"Who can forget Mother Gothel?" Merida laughed and Rapunzel let out a soft breath.

"Remember how she would never let me do anything? She wouldn't even let me go shopping without supervision." Here she took a happy sigh. " But now, I get to travel the world."

"The world is our oyster," Jack called behind him.

_"Don't eavesdrop, Jack!" _

_"Then talk softer!" _

_"We're in the air! You shouldn't be able to hear us!" _

_"I apologize for my amazing hearing!" _

"And we are the kings and queens," Merida laughed, spreading out on the saddle.

_"Where's Hiccup's house again?" _

_"Oh gosh, Jack!"_

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Hope you liked! Hiccup will be back next chapter :)

R&R please!

Till next time,

***Star***


End file.
